Let the Games Begin
by Kris Jo
Summary: Eddy hates the Hunger Games more than anything since she lost her brother to them. What will happen when she gets chosen, and so does her boyfriend Logan? LoganxOC. Rated T for violence and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My first BTR multi-chapter! I know there are a lot of BTR Hunger Games fanfics, but I've had this idea in my head for a long time and wanted to write it. Being obsessed with Big Time Rush and Hunger Games tends to do that to you. I told myself to wait until after my finals to start this, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I did. Seriously, I couldn't fall asleep last night because of this idea. Anywho, enjoy!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or the Hunger Games.**

* * *

The lightening sky threw a small glow on my room. I sat on my bed, fingers expertly weaving the yarn over the hook. I made the last stitch and cut the yarn, threading it through the last loop and hiding it under the row. I sighed happily at the bundle of yarn fabric in my lap. It was finally finished. Then I frowned. But why on today?

Reaping day.

Pushing the thought from my mind, I gathered the bundle and left my room, the floor cold under my toes. I glanced around our tiny home, a wooden structure with one main room and two smaller bedrooms. Very similar to the other houses in this area of District 12. I shook my head and proceeded to the other bedroom. I pressed my ear against the door and I heard coughing.

I tapped my fist lightly on the door. "Papa, can I come in?"

"You have no need to ask Eddy, come in," he said with a chuckle. I stepped inside to find him sitting up in bed. He smiled when he saw me, but his hand quickly flew to his mouth to smother a fit of coughing that erupted from him. I jumped slightly and patiently waited for it to end, feeling a balloon of sorrow expanding in my chest.

My mother died five years ago from a sickness that the doctor called brain fever. Papa had worked extra hard in the mines to provide for me and my brother Ethan, but a terrible accident left him with no feeling in his legs. Ethan and I took care of him as best we could, but a year ago he too became sick. The disease wasn't too foreign to us, but we still weren't too sure what it was until the doctor found an old medical book listing it as cancer. It left him extremely weak to where he needed help with everyday activities. We were told that the Capitol had a cure, but it was only a dream that we would ever get it. We would never have that much money.

And right when Papa became sick, they took Ethan from us.

Papa finished coughing and smiled bravely at me. "I'm alright. What do you need honey?" I walked to his bed and sat down next to him, still holding the bundle to my chest. He saw my nightclothes and frowned slightly. "Eddy, why are you still in your nightclothes? You should be getting ready for the Reaping." Despite the calm look on his face, I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"I have time for that. I wanted to show you this, I just finished it." I unfolded the bundle to reveal a large blanket. Small sections of light and charcoal gray separated by thick black lines made it look very handsome, and since I used a different type of yarn it was much thicker than the others I made.

Papa ran his hand over the material and smiled. "Very beautiful job. And it's thick too, so that could get you a lot more when you trade it."

I gave him a tiny smile and bit my lower lip. "I won't be trading this one Papa. It's for you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his. "Papa, I want you to have this. Your other one is so thin it does not keep you warm anymore. I know I could get a lot for it, but I made it for you."

He closed his mouth and looked at the blanket. I could see the internal battle he fought, and his own want won over practicality. He smiled again and pulled me into a weak hug. "Thank you Eddy. Now you must go prepare."

I stood up and grabbed his wheelchair, a wooden chair with wheels fashioned to the legs with two long pegs in the back for handles. I pushed it close to him. I took one of his arms and put it over my shoulders, wrapping my other arm around his midsection. I was never a strong girl, but I was strong enough to help move Papa from his bed to the chair. I placed his feet on the bar across the front legs to keep them from dragging on the ground. Then I spread his new blanket over his lap and tucked it in, hiding the skin-covered bones that his legs had become. I pushed him into the kitchen area of the main room and was about to make him something to eat when he pushed my hands away.

"I'm fine. I can make my own breakfast. You go ready yourself."

I leaned down and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Be careful Papa. If you need help just call for me." I went back into my room and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack in case Papa needed me. I didn't grab any food for myself, for the Reaping always stole my appetite. I used a damp rag to clean my body, wiping away the thin layer of dirt that always accumulated on my skin. I managed to pull all the knots from my black hair, ripping several strands out in the process, and slipped into my dress. It was solid black with sleeves that went to my elbows and the skirt ended at my knees. Normally children wore lighter colors to the Reaping, maybe to fool the Capitol into thinking they were happy to be there, but I no longer cared. I wanted them to see I was still mourning.

A knock at the door caught my attention and I rushed out to answer it before Papa had a chance. He sighed sadly when he saw my dress. "Why don't you wear one of your mother's old dresses? You'd look real pretty in one."

"They should know I'm still not over Ethan," I muttered, trying to keep my tone from sounding bitter. He looked down and nodded, bringing his spoon to his mouth.

Ethan had been a year older than me, and he was my best friend. We cared for each other, but he did more for me. He put his name into the Reaping more to get us food, and he made me promise to never do that no matter what. He was willing to go into the woods to hunt for food, even though it meant that he could be killed for it. But last year his name was drawn for the Hunger Games. He lasted a long time with his hunting skills, but another tribute killed him in his sleep. We didn't leave our house for a long time, the door only opening when friends offered condolences. Over time it hurt less, but the pain never stopped. I was still furious at the Capitol for taking my brother from me, which was why I detested having to go to the Reaping at all, let alone having my name in the bowl.

I answered the door and let a happy smile come to my face. My four best friends stood in my doorway: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan along with Kendall's little sister Katie. We had all been friends for as long as I could remember. They helped me through the loss of my mother and my brother, always knowing when I needed to be left alone and when I really needed to laugh. They had been friends with Ethan too, so they would all go hunting together. After he died, they still brought food to us when we needed it.

I looked in Kendall's hand and saw a small bag. "Went out early today?" I asked, stepping aside to let them in.

He shrugged and placed the bag on the table. "We all needed to blow off some steam over everything. Plus we thought you should have something for tonight." After the Reaping, all of our families got together and we shared a meal. We didn't have one last year because of Ethan, but maybe we could have one this year.

Logan stepped over to me and gave me a big hug. I held tight to him, breathing in his soft scent. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but I could feel how nervous he was too. The boys were all within a few months of each other, but Logan was the youngest. Kendall, James, and Carlos had already turned nineteen so their names were out of the Reaping, but Logan wouldn't turn nineteen for another month so his was still in. His birthday was the same as mine, so we were the only ones who were still in. Well, Katie was too, and I did worry for her even though her name had only been entered twice.

"Odds aren't exactly in our favor today are they?" Logan whispered, turning his head to kiss my hair. It was no secret in District 12 that Logan and I were in love, and it didn't seem to be a surprise. We were born on the same day, our mothers had been best friends, and we always spent time together when we could. We would have married already, but we decided to wait until after our last Reaping to do so, so we knew we'd be together.

"Not really." I gave him one last squeeze before I stepped back and looked at all of them. All the boys wore clean white shirts and dress pants and their hair was brushed back. Katie wore a simple yellow dress and her hair swayed around her shoulders. Even though Kendall, James, and Carlos weren't entered, they still had to attend and everyone dressed up.

Carlos sighed. "It's your last one guys. Others have their names in there a lot more than you two."

I managed a small smile. Carlos always tried to look on the bright side, even if it was hard to see. I ran my fingers through Katie's light brown hair. "Not doing anything with your hair today?"

She smiled up at me. "I wanted you to do it like you did that one time. Could you?"

"Yeah sure. Sit down here." I pulled out a small chair and she sat down in it. I gently pulled a small section from the front left side and started working. Soon, Katie had a braid hugging her head that started that the left side and wrapped around to her right side and rested on her shoulder.

I turned back to the others. "I'm almost ready, just give me a minute." I went back to my room and quickly decided what to do with my own hair. I didn't want it pulled back all the way so I did two small braids just behind my ears and pinned them over my head to look like a hairband. Satisfied enough, I went back into the main room and walked over to Papa's chair.

"Oh I can take him Eddy," James spoke up. "He can wait with us."

"No it's fine James. I've got him."

"Eddy, let me take him." He looked down at my hands and when I looked, I found them shaking visibly. If I tried to push Papa, I probably would've tipped him over. I relented and let James grab the handles, carefully pushing my father towards the door. Kendall, Carlos, and Katie walked out after them, leaving me and Logan alone.

He took my trembling hands between his and looked me right in the eye. His dark brown eyes were determined, confident. "We'll be fine Eddy."

I hung my head. "I hope you're right. Come on, let's go." We held hands as we walked outside.

It didn't seem right that the sun was shining on today. I always thought that no matter what, it should be cloudy on Reaping day so it would match the mood of the district. But the weather only agreed with me a few times, deceiving others to believe we would be happy on bright days.

The square was crowded with people, so much that I clutched onto Logan's arm so we wouldn't get separated too soon. The Justice Building loomed high over us, casting a dark shadow over most of the square. A single microphone stood in front of the door flanked by two small tables, each holding large glass bowls filled with slips of paper. We pushed through the crowd and found the roped-off areas where the children had to wait. I was about to walk to my age group when I felt a hand grab mine. It was Papa.

"I'll be waiting for you when it's over. I love you."

I leaned down and gave him a hug. "I love you too Papa." I turned away and stood with the other girls, anxiously fiddling with the ends of my hair. Looking around, I noticed that none of the others wore dark colors. My black dress stood out.

The low murmur of the crowd died off when Jo Taylor, the representative for our district, took to the microphone. She wore a bright blue dress with matching heels that were so tall it made me wonder why she didn't topple over. I remember hearing that her hair was naturally blonde, but today it was a bright orange, standing out around her head in tight curls. She had a lot of bright makeup on and she wore fake eyelashes that were too full to be realistic. I never understood the Capitol fashion. I liked color, but the brightness gave me a headache.

"Happy Hunger Games District 12! And may the odds be ever in your favor," Jo happily cried into the microphone. She continued with the usual program for the Hunger Games, but I tuned it out because I did not necessarily care about how the Capitol viewed the games as good for the districts, to keep them in line. I tugged at the ends of my sleeves, wanting Jo to just announce who would be tributes this year.

"And now to pick our tributes. As always, ladies first." Jo's shoes clacked loudly against the steps of the Justice Building as she walked over to the bowl that contained the girls' names. She skimmed her fingers over the pieces on top before plunging her hand in.

My breath hitched in my throat as she held up the folded piece of paper that held the name of the tribute. I took a deep breath as she walked over to the microphone and unfolded it. Please don't be Katie; she's too young for this.

"Edeline Garfield," she announced. My heart stopped at the sound of my name. Every head in the square turned to the dark spot in the crowd. My mind started spinning. This was my last Reaping, I hadn't taken any extra food, I was supposed to marry Logan after this. How could I get chosen this year?

Somehow my body reacted without the instruction from my brain, because before I knew it two Peacekeepers were escorting me to the stage. I looked down to hide my face in my hair for a moment and found my arm wrapped around my middle. It was a habit of mine to do that when I was upset or emotional, try to hold myself together so I wouldn't break.

Jo stood at the top of the stairs and waved for me to climb them. "Come on dear, come on." My legs automatically took me up the stairs and Jo escorted me over to the microphone. "Edeline Garfield. Would you happen to be related to last year's tribute Ethan Garfield?"

I looked off to the side, unable to meet anyone's eyes. "It's Eddy, not Edeline. And yes," I choked out. "He was my brother."

Jo's happy face faltered slightly at that fact, but she quickly composed herself and smiled at the crowd. "Let's have a round of applause for our tribute, Eddy Garfield." She clapped her hands. No one else did. I dared to let my eyes meet theirs. Everyone wore the same sorrowful look, no doubt thinking about how I would meet the same fate as Ethan. I located Kendall, Carlos, and James standing with Papa. They looked sad, but Papa had a look of pure agony on his face at the thought of losing everyone he loved. I commanded myself to keep the surge of emotions inside me.

Then I found Logan with the older boys. If he was trying to hold his emotions in like me, he wasn't completely successful. Even from up on the stage, I could see tears streaming down his face. He hastily wiped them away when I looked at him.

Obviously trying to break the awkward silence, Jo said, "And now for the boys." I watched her clack over to the other bowl and stick her hand in. She wasted no time in withdrawing the slip this time. She walked back over to the microphone and opened the paper.

"Logan Mitchell."

* * *

**You guys probably saw that one coming. Just so you know, her name is pronounced like Eddie. So tomorrow night is the last day of classes for me, so I should be able to update regularly, but I've got work too that tires me out so I can't guarantee that I'll be punctual.**

**Ciao,**

**Kris**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter. Sorry it took me awhile but I hit a writer's block and it wasn't easy to work around. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or Hunger Games.**

* * *

If someone had dropped a feather, you would have heard it hit the ground. It was that quiet.

I clutched my arm tighter around my middle, my other hand finding the table nearby for support before my legs completely gave out. I knew I looked weak, but that wasn't on my mind at the moment. My heart turned into a chunk of ice in my chest, freezing the blood in my vessels all the way to my toes until it felt like I was entombed in an ice sculpture. I vaguely remember feeling slight pressure on my upper arms, and I was told that a Peacekeeper had to hold me up. I glanced into the ball holding the girls' names and caught glimpses of the writing. It had to be rigged, only my name in the girls' bowl and only Logan's in the boys'. That was the only way that we could both get picked this year. That had to be it.

But I could clearly see other names written on the slips, and I even saw one with Katie's name on it.

It really was a coincidence.

I managed to gather myself enough to stand without the Peacekeeper's help. I watched Logan walk down to the stage flanked by more Peacekeepers, a blank look on his face. I knew behind that blank expression, he was being tortured by his own emotions. I looked back over the crowd, all staring back at us sadly. I called out to them in my mind, begging one to volunteer. It didn't matter who got the volunteer, just so that we wouldn't be forced into the arena where we may have to kill each other. My breath grew ragged as I fought to hold back sobs, waiting for someone to feel enough sympathy to act.

But no one stepped forward to take our place.

Logan climbed the stairs and for a moment, we stared at each other. This had to be a dream. A nightmare brought on by my nerves for the Reaping or from my relief from it being over. There was no way this was real. It just couldn't be.

However, my rational mind reminded me that it was.

Jo led Logan over by the microphone and put on an abnormally large smile. "The tributes from District 12: Logan Mitchell and Eddy Garfield!" Again, she clapped her hands.

Again, no one else did.

I still felt cold and numb when the Peacekeeper ushered me inside the Justice building. I looked at the nauseating carpet as he pulled me through hallways, finally pushing me into a room where I would wait for those who wanted to say goodbye to me. I stumbled over to a couch, sinking slightly in the soft fabric, pressing my forehead to my knees so I wouldn't be able to see the room spinning around me. My heart started beating again. It felt like an alarmingly fast rate and I started feeling faint again.

The door flew open and a Peacekeeper pushed my father in. Forgetting that he was weak, I jumped up from the couch and flung myself in his arms. I held him as tightly as I could, but he still felt miles away.

He rubbed my back roughly, generating a small amount of heat that I actually could feel. "I thought I was done sending my children to slaughter," he said thickly.

I pulled out of his arms and sat back on my heels, desperately trying to swallow the lump in my throat. Just when I thought I had, it rematerialized. "I thought you were done having to deal with loss too." Summoning a small amount of courage, I took his hands. "Papa, don't stay at home. Go stay with Kendall, James, or Carlos. Any of them will take you in and they'll take care of you. You can't take care of yourself anymore Papa, and they'll do that."

He smiled sadly and brushed back a loose strand of my hair. "I will, but when you come back you can take care of me again. I know you will come back."

"Papa," I whispered, shaking my head. "I love Logan, I can't kill him. I don't think I'll be coming back."

Papa hung his head and took my hand in both of his. I felt him press something smooth and cool into my palm and curl my fingers around it. "Wear this in the arena. You'll be watched over." I pulled my hand back and opened my fingers. A small silver ring rested in my palm. No precious gems or fancy decorations, but I knew that on the inside an engraving read _True Love Never Dies_.

My mother's wedding ring. I bit my lip to hold back my sobs as Papa took the ring and slid it onto my right ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper barked at us. I gave Papa one last hug before I was pushed away and he was gone. I fell to my knees, both arms wrapped tightly around my stomach, and I let a few tears out. Not everything, but just enough to relieve a tiny bit of pressure. I kept it small, knowing that if I let too much out that I would not be able to stop.

The door opened and I flew to my feet, my hair hitting me in my face. I breathed a sigh as the boys walked in with Katie. They enveloped me in a big group hug as I felt more tears escape my eyes. I shouldn't have let just those few out; it was harder to hold them back now.

I pulled back. "Listen to me," I said quickly. "One of you guys please take my father in. He can't take care of himself anymore."

James nodded. "My mom can take care of him, and Kendall's going to help Logan's mom."

"Eddy," Kendall started. I hung my head, afraid that he was going to tell me he wanted Logan to win and not me. That would be the last thing I wanted to hear because I was in enough pain. "If any of us was still young enough, we would've volunteered. This is just too cruel."

"That's how the Capitol is Kendall. Nothing we can do about it."

Katie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist. I placed my arms around her and noticed bits of hair poking out from her braid. I wished that was all I ever had to worry about, whether or not my hair looked nice. Not whether or not I would have to kill the boy I loved.

"I'll miss you Eddy," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too." I looked up at Kendall, James, and Carlos. "All of you."

Carlos gave me another hug. "Remember what Ethan taught you. It could give you an edge."

A few years before he died, Ethan had taken me out to the woods with them and taught me a few simple survival skills. I tried to convince him I wouldn't need them, but he insisted. He taught me how to set a few small snares, how to clean and cook whatever I caught, how to build a small shelter, and a few other skills. I'd almost forgotten about it all, and I could only hope that I'd be able to bring it back.

Kendall and James joined in the hug too and we all held each other for just a few seconds and then the Peacekeeper took them away since the time was up. I sat back down on the couch, waiting if anyone else wanted to see me even though I knew no one would, trying to remember everything that Ethan taught me. I could remember some small things, but nothing that would be enough to keep me alive once I got in that arena.

A Peacekeeper came in. "Time to go." Told you no one else wanted to see me. I rose on shaky knees and followed him into the hall. He led me through another complicated maze of hallways until we walked out another door and I was deafened by shouts from everyone. I couldn't tell what anyone was saying, it was just a loud buzzing.

I looked to my side and saw Logan being escorted by more Peacekeepers. He turned and when he saw me he tried to run over. The Peacekeepers held him back, but he was stronger than he looked. He broke free and ran to me. I ran to him before my Peacekeeper could catch me and we held onto each other for dear life. I didn't care that the entire country would be watching me later.

I just wanted to hold him and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist.

I stumbled when we were shoved towards the car that would take us to the train station. I climbed in, holding Logan's hand the whole time. Both of us were silent during the ride, but Jo talked animatedly about what we would be able to do. Clearly she was enjoying this much more than we were. I managed to tune her out, but she was like a mosquito that kept buzzing in your ear when you were trying to fall asleep. If only I could squish her like I would that mosquito.

We made it to the train station quickly. I stumbled again when I stepped out of the car, but Logan's hold around my waist kept me up. We walked onto the train and immediately went to the window. I saw so many familiar faces through the glass, and all of them were sad. They had known me since I was a little girl. Playing with their children, helping in gardens, or bringing them blankets I had made. They had all been there for me and Papa when we lost Ethan. And now they were seeing me for the last time.

I raised my hand and waved at them meekly. As the train began to move, I closed my eyes and leaned over, Logan holding my hair back as I threw up.

I would never see home again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a little while to upload this, but I wanted it to be longer than the last one. I forgot to do this last chapter, so I would like to thank Chamorrita for reviewing the first chapter and Loganator-JR for reviewing the second one.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush. You would know if I did. **

* * *

I sat back on my heels, wiping the last of the vomit off my lips with the back of my hand. My hand shook against my mouth, worsening when I tried to stop it. I felt dizzy and I knew my face was white. Logan sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back against his shoulder, pressing my forehead to the crook of his neck as I caught my breath. He brought one hand up to run through my hair.

"It's okay. I've got you," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes tightly as the tears threatened to spill again. Sorrow took hold of my heart and squeezed it in a vise grip.

"But only for so long," I whispered back. I felt his arms tense slightly around me at my words because he knew it was true too. We would have time together when we prepared, but that time compared to how long we'd be in the arena was minimalist. As soon as we entered, we wouldn't have each other anymore.

A clacking sound invaded my ears and I opened my eyes in time to see Jo gasp and jump back in disgust. "What happened in here? Who made that mess?" I hid my face in Logan's shoulder when I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I knew that no one liked a mess like that, but did she have to say it in a way that made me feel so humiliated?

She must have noticed because she said, "Well, no matter. I'll have someone clean this up. Follow me into the dining area to meet Gustavo."

Gustavo Rocque was the only living tribute District 12 had. He won the games about ten years ago. He was a large man with a loud, booming voice that got everyone's attention when he spoke. In fact, I had never heard him speak in a quiet voice. The rumor was that he lost his hearing in the games and could only hear himself by shouting. I did not know him personally, and the only reason was that he scared me. He wasn't exactly a violent person, but his shouts were terrifying.

Logan kept one arm around my waist and held my hand to help steady me as we followed Jo through the train. She opened a door to reveal an elegant room with dark violet walls and carpet the same shade. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, barely moving since the train sped so smoothly. Pots overflowing with colorful fake flowers, I took a close look and saw fabric petals, sat in various areas to provide more color to the place I guess. A dark wood table with chairs was in the middle of the room, the table covered with more food than I had ever seen in my life. And in one of the chairs, sat Gustavo.

He drummed his fingers against the table, obviously wishing he could be anywhere else right now. He looked up when we came in and the intense look in his eyes made me take a step back. Logan gently pulled me forward, still holding onto me. He gave me a small squeeze when he felt me start trembling.

I reluctantly slid into the chair across from Gustavo, making a point to keep my eyes on my lap so I wouldn't have to look at him. Logan sat next to me, keeping a hold on my hand, and Jo sat next to Gustavo. I tried to hide my smile when she shifted to the far edge of her chair, trying to put distance between her and the large man sitting to her left.

"Well Gustavo, here are this year's tributes," Jo began. She held her hand out in my direction. "This is Edd…"

"I know who they are!" Gustavo suddenly yelled, making the rest of us jump. I bit my lip to keep from making any noise, and soon a metallic taste coated my tongue. I touched my finger to my lower lip and it came away red. Shoot, I bit my lip open.

Jo smoothed her hair down and straightened her dress, even though neither looked out of place. "I think I'm going to go make sure our rooms are ready." She stood up and stiffly walked out. I cursed her in my mind for leaving us alone with him.

Gustavo looked at me and chuckled. "That won't be the only blood you'll spill. Hope you got a strong stomach." I glared at him and visibly swallowed the blood in my mouth. The taste of blood never bothered me before, but with my nerves my stomach threatened to bring it back up.

He just raised his eyebrows. Then he saw Logan's hand holding mine and smiled. It was not a comforting smile, but the kind that creeps you out and makes you wonder if you want to know what the person is thinking or not. "What, are you two lovebirds or something?"

"Thought you knew who we are?" Logan asked sharply.

Gustavo glared at him. "I do. You're Logan and she's Eddy."

"Well, everyone in District 12 knows that we're in love. That we were planning on getting married once we were nineteen if neither of us got drawn in the Reaping."

"Looks like that's not gonna happen now doesn't it?" Gustavo asked sarcastically, erupting into laughter. My free hand curled into a fist as he kept laughing, anger boiling up inside of me to the point that my skin felt warm. This was the man that was supposed to give us advice on how to survive in the arena and he was laughing at the fact that Logan and I wouldn't be together. I had never felt this mad before, I was practically livid.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped up so forcefully my chair tipped over and slapped him across the face.

The room fell into an uneasy silence. The only sound I heard was my blood rushing through my ears. Gustavo turned back to me, pure rage turning his face as red as my handprint on his cheek. Logan grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back down into my chair, but I yanked free.

"Thanks for throwing the paralyzing sorrow back into our faces. Did you think we didn't already know that? I'm lucky if I can push it from my mind long enough to take a decent breath. Now thanks to you, I can't breathe again. So unless you can tell us something we don't already know, then don't bother giving me any advice." I turned and ran out the door and down the corridor.

I didn't pay attention to where I ran so I ended up running right into Jo. "Shouldn't you be in the dining area?"

I took several short breaths in a useless attempt to calm myself down. "Can you please show me where my room is?" I asked in a strained voice.

She looked at me strangely, as though she was trying to break through my skull to read my mind, before she pointed behind her. "That way, just go a little further and your room is the last door on the right."

"Thank you," I hissed through gritted teeth. Jo jumped out of the way as I stomped further down the hall. I found my room easily, but the elegance of it just made my blood boil even more.

My hands clenched into fists again and a red haze filled my eyes. Letting out a load scream, I grabbed the comforter off the bed and threw it across the room. It hit the wall silently but caught a couple of glass vases on the way down. But the shattering glass wasn't enough to cool my anger. I grabbed more vases and threw them against the wall, feeling satisfied at the sound it made upon impact and watching the ceramic shards and fake flowers fall to the floor.

My hands found anything they could, throwing the various objects at the wall repeatedly. After a while, I noticed that my angered shrieks at some point had morphed into tortured sobs. My arms no longer threw forcefully, but more so tossed the object a few feet in front of me where it would land softly on the thick carpeting. Huge tears fell from my eyes, slipping down my cheeks and trailing down my neck, leaving cool tracks on my heated skin.

The sorrow seized my chest again and squeezed it even tighter to the point that I feared my heart would explode and kill me. I foolishly wished for that to happen for a moment, but stopped when the part of my mind that remained rational told me it wouldn't.

Sorrow gave another bone crushing squeeze and I lost it. I screamed, a long high pitched sound that bounced off the walls of my room back to me as my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I gripped my hair in my fists so tightly it's a miracle I didn't tear it right out of my scalp. Waterfalls erupted from my eyes as I let out all of the emotions I had been holding in since our names had been pulled from those glass balls. They poured through my veins like magma, searing every inch of my flesh inside and out. My fingers left my hair to grip the carpet I knelt on. My nails dug in more than I thought and I heard a ripping sound and a small tear appeared around my fingers.

I kept screaming.

"WHY!" I wailed. Why did we have to get chosen this year? Why did I have to accept the fact that we would probably both die? Why did I have to contemplate that I may have to end my lover's life? Why did Gustavo have to be such an ass? Why did this sorrow hold onto me so tightly I couldn't breathe?

Why did this happen?

Strong arms wound around my quaking form, pulling me against a comforting body. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. I let my head fall to his shoulder, burying my eyes into his shirt. His fingers sifted through my hair and his voice whispered reassurances in my ear, trying so hard to get me to calm down.

I tried to. I really did. But then the sorrow gripped me again and it didn't end.

It felt like hours later when I realized there was nothing left inside to cry out. The immense pressure in my chest was gone, replaced with a light, free feeling.

I pulled back from the embrace, wiping my eyes and nose. I looked at Logan through my puffy eyes and was surprised to find his red rimmed and shiny. So he had been crying with me. He picked up a piece of hair that fell across my cheek and tucked it behind my ear.

"Feel better?" he whispered, barely choking the words out.

My throat felt raw and sore from my crying. I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything intelligible out so I nodded.

"I'll stay in here with you tonight if you want." The offer filled me with a new sensation. A warm, familiar, comfortable feeling spread through my body. It healed the seared remains the sorrow left behind, almost making me whole again. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms back around me and we held each other for a minute.

Then he stood up, carefully pulling me up with him. He stepped back long enough to retrieve the comforter from where it landed. He shook the glass shards from the fabric before spreading it back over the bed and pulling the sheets back.

Neither of us cared that we still wore our Reaping clothes; we simply kicked our shoes off. I unpinned and unraveled my braids, the wavy strands brushing my neck. Logan crawled under the comforter first and held it up as I awkwardly fell onto the mattress. It was so thick and soft that I sunk into it a little.

I turned and curled into Logan's side, tightly gripping his shirt in my fist. He rubbed his hand in soothing circles on my back, fingers lightly ghosting over my exposed skin. He lifted his head a bit and I was afraid he had changed his mind, wanting to sleep alone instead.

"Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand," he whispered, lacing his fingers into mine before planting a kiss on the top of my head.

I smiled, the fabric of his shirt wrinkling against my cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hey, I've got a quick question for you. You know how Big Time Rush features all of their songs in at least one episode? What do you think the episode they feature 'Show Me' in is gonna be about? Food for thought.**

**Ciao my fellow Rushers,**

**Kris**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about the delay. My friend and I went on a small trip to an amusement park and had a blast, and then when I came back I had to go right back to work. So yeah, I was tired. But I'm back now with the next chapter of Let the Games Begin.**

**I would like to thank Loganator-JR and so-complicated for reviewing the last chapter and those of you who have favorited or subscribed. It means a lot to me.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or The Hunger Games.**

* * *

A piece of sunlight fell across my eye, waking me up. As I rose through the layers of sleep that I had been so comfortable under, I expected to see the worn wooden walls of my bedroom at home in District 12. I thought I would feel the old mattress that had become misshapen over the years, two depressions where Ethan and I would sleep. I thought I would be able to smell the rough, dirty scent of coal that hung in the air like a fog.

But when I finally managed to get my eyes open, I saw the dark violet walls of the room, felt the overstuffed mattress, and smelled the obviously manmade scent of flowers. When I felt a warm body against me I thought I was still dreaming and believed it to be Ethan, certain the stress of the Reaping was torturing my mind into bringing my brother back. But when I turned my head and saw Logan sleeping peacefully, hand still holding mine, I realized I wasn't dreaming and that Ethan wasn't back.

My movement must have woken Logan because he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked around the room a bit before his eyes found mine. He gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead.

"Morning."

"Morning," I murmured, my voice quiet with sleepiness. I sat up and stretched, feeling my joints crack and pop back into place. I looked down at my dress and found that it was badly wrinkled from being slept in. I thought for a moment that I should change, I didn't doubt that there were way too many clothes in the closet, but decided against it. I didn't know what sort of clothes the Capitol provided us and I really didn't want to wear nauseatingly bright colors in puffed out, scratchy fabrics. My simple, comfortable, wrinkled dress was fine with me.

I swung my legs over the side and stood up. Logan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I chuckled and placed my hands on his. Then I frowned. "Why did it have to be us?"

He sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You'll drive yourself crazy if you keep asking yourself that." He tightened his arms around me, pressing his cheek to mine. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this moment. I shut out everything except feeling his arms around me. It was easier to imagine that we were back in District 12 with Kendall, James, and Carlos making fun of us for kissing each other.

Then Logan pulled back and took my hand. "Let's go get some breakfast." He led me back to the dining area, where Jo and Gustavo were waiting for us. Jo was busy re-applying her makeup, although I was sure how someone could stand _that_ much stuff on their face, and Gustavo had a plate piled a foot high with food in front of him.

Just seeing Gustavo reminded me of what he said last night and a red hot fury coursed through me. I clenched my free hand into a fist and gritted my teeth. Logan looked back at me and turned so his back was to them.

"I know you don't like him, but he's our only chance of getting through this. Try not to yell at him again okay? I don't like seeing you upset like that." I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. We walked into the room and sat down across from our mentor. He lifted his gaze from his mountain of food when we sat, and glared at me. I just glared back and reached for a small bread roll.

"Gonna throw a fit like you did last night?" he asked smartly. I almost yelled something not so nice at him, but Logan placed his hand on my knee and squeezed. So I just dropped my eyes to my roll and started picking small pieces off.

Logan looked over at Gustavo. "Do you have any advice on what we should do once we get in the arena?"

"Why bother? Don't think you guys are gonna last past the first day."

I bit down on my bite of bread to keep from snapping.

"Well say we do," Logan started slowly. "We sure could use some advice on what to do."

Gustavo looked back up at him. Then he glanced at me. I thought I would see anger in his eyes again, but instead he looked curious. Then he looked back at Logan. "If you guys are serious about trying, I need to know what you're good at in terms of using weapons."

I looked at my hands and felt the blood rush to my face. I wasn't good with weapons. I cut myself with my scissors all the time. How could I learn to use a weapon properly without hurting myself in the process? Damn my klutziness.

"I hunt sometimes, so I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow I guess," Logan said. "I can use a slingshot pretty well too."

Gustavo looked at me again. "And what about you Eddy?"

Without lifting my gaze, I muttered, "I'm not good with anything like that."

"Yes you are." I looked at Logan, very confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who's hunted many times. The one time Ethan took me on a hunt with him I ended up cutting my hand on an arrow."

He laughed gently at me. "True you're not the best with a bow, but you're amazing with a knife. Don't you remember when Ethan taught you? You hit every target dead on." He pushed a small table knife into my hand and pointed at the wall behind me. "Throw it at the wall between those frames."

I turned and saw two large framed paintings hanging on the wall, with about a centimeter of space between them. My shoulders fell because I knew that I would be lucky if I could make the knife stick in the wall at all, let alone between two frames. But I decided to humor Logan anyway. Grabbing the knife by the handle, I focused on the narrow space. I raised my hand over my head and brought it down as hard as I could. A dull thud echoed through the room. My eyebrows shot up in surprise by what I had done.

The knife was wedged perfectly in the space. The frames didn't even shudder.

Logan nudged my arm. "See, I told you."

My cheeks burned red again. "Okay so I forgot that I know how to throw a knife."

"That's great actually," Gustavo said. "When you get into the training area, you should test yourself and see how far away you can throw and still be that accurate. And you," he pointed at Logan. "should do the same. But only do that to gauge your ability. Afterwards, focus on skills that you're not the best at and hone those. I'll tell you more once we get there. Right now I wanna finish my breakfast."

I went back to picking small pieces off my bread and placing them on my tongue, savoring each bite. I'd only had fresh bread twice before when Ethan had gotten a good game to trade with the baker. This bread was warm and sweet and it took all of my control not to inhale roll after roll, but I managed to hold myself back. I didn't want to eat too much no matter how delicious it all looked because I knew that my stomach wouldn't be able to handle too much rich food.

A flash flew across my eye so I looked out the window and froze. Tall, colorful buildings gleamed brightly in the sun, rising high above the mountains that surrounded them. Through the cracks of the buildings I saw cars and people running in every direction.

We had arrived at the Capitol.

I shrank down further in my seat as we exited the tunnel and entered the city. I knew that when we got to the station there would be an enormous amount of people. They wanted to see what we looked like, see if maybe those from District 12 actually were as dirty as the rumors said. But I didn't want them to see me. They never have to worry about being drawn for the Hunger Games while it was something we fretted about every year. It wasn't fair. They didn't deserve to get a sneak peek of the tributes from twelve.

We got to the station faster than I thought and Jo stood up, happily clapping her hands. "We're here! Let's go get you to your stylists for the ceremony tonight. It'll be so great!" Again, she reminded me of the mosquito that kept buzzing in my ear. I didn't want to think about being made over to look the Capitol's definition of pretty. I wanted to wake up in my bed at home, have all of this be a horrible dream, and be excited for my marriage to Logan.

Something pulled on my arm, trying to haul me to my feet. "Come on Eddy!" Jo said impatiently as she nearly ripped my arm off my body. I stood up and let her pull me out before I realized Logan wasn't next to me. I turned around and saw him right behind me. I reached back to him with my hand that wasn't being yanked by Jo and he squeezed it. Jo pulled me to the door and opened it.

I reeled back from the people clapping and taking pictures. There was such a buzz from everyone that I couldn't hear myself think. The swarm of colorful people rushed forward to get a better look at me and I shrank back, genuinely afraid.

But apparently, Jo was not going to let me run back to the safety of the train. She pulled me forward and off to the side towards a building.

Then I felt Logan's hand slip out of mine.

"Logan!" I called back, spinning around to look for him. Gustavo was leading him in the other direction, farther away. I reached out; uselessly I might add because he was already at the fringe of the crowd, about twenty feet away.

He said something, but it was too loud for me to hear. "What?" I shouted.

"It'll be alright. I'll find you!"

* * *

I sat on a cool table, desperately trying to cover myself with a sheet. Three splashes of bright pink, blue, and green danced around me, yanking the hair from everywhere but my head and blasting me with water mixed with something that smelled like apples. I felt more exposed than I was comfortable with and had begged to put my dress back on, but they wouldn't allow it. I didn't bother to remember their names.

Finally the three left, telling me that my stylist would be in soon. I clutched the sheet around me even more, still feeling exposed even though I was alone.

The door opened and I did a double take at the man who walked in, certain my nerves and anger were making me hallucinate. The tall man who walked in had a bird's nest of brown hair on his head and a large scruffy beard of the same color. I could barely see his face through all the hair. But when I found his dark brown eyes, they looked soft and kind, not smug and arrogant like I had been expecting. He didn't wear the bright colors I had seen everywhere else. Instead he wore an open button down shirt over a white t-shirt and faded black pants. He looked like someone I could see walking around District 12, and that made me like him almost instantly.

He stepped forward and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Bob." I tried to keep my eyes from widening in surprise at how deep his voice was. So deep it was almost comical. I shook his large hand, mine getting lost in his grip.

"I'm Eddy. Nice to meet you." He released my hand and looked at me. The way he looked me over, almost scrutinizing me, made me feel strange and I pulled the sheet tighter around me.

Bob noticed this and smiled. "Question. Is there something between you and Logan?" I knew that I looked as confused as I felt. How in the hell would he know that? "I saw the footage of you two after the Reaping, when you hugged."

I nodded, understanding. "Yeah, we love each other. We were going to get married after our last Reaping. Now that won't happen." I looked down, letting my hair fall in my face to hide the tears that were threatening to fall again. How many times could I cry about this before my tear ducts refused to produce more over it?

Suddenly Bob did something that I did not see coming. He reached forward and hugged me.

I tensed in surprise, but relaxed and put one arm around him. I found the hug oddly comforting. Maybe it was because he seemed to be most normal person I had seen so far in the Capitol, or maybe it was the fact that he reminded me of the way Papa hugged me before the accident.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Well, such a strong story from District 12 deserves to have a special look at the ceremony. I'm taking a different approach to the usual coal miner look. It will definitely make an impression."

If he wasn't smiling so nicely, I would wonder if Bob was dangerously insane.

* * *

**I had to make Buddha Bob the stylist because he's so sensitive in Big Time Wedding that it just seemed to fit. I really can't guarantee that I'll upload on a regular basis because work is starting to pick up and on my days off these next couple weeks I'm busy. I'll be lucky if I can fit in time to breathe. Anywho, hope you guys like this chapter and I'll get the next one up when I can.**

**Ciao,**

**Kris**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry about the wait. I went on a trip shortly after posting the last chapter, and then my work picked up like crazy. Not to mention we lost four housekeepers so I've been doing six days a week for a while now. And believe me, when you come home from that the last thing on your mind is updating a story. But here's the next chapter. I don't really like it, but I hope you do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Bob kept a watchful eye over me as the stylists attacked me with make-up and styling tools. "Not a lot, she doesn't need it," he kept saying. Apparently they didn't want to listen very closely because at one point he slapped the hand of the woman who came at me with a bright blue powder. "Just highlighting, no color."

Once my make-up was done, the stylists moved onto my hair. Again, Bob stayed close. It took everything I had not to start beating the stylists myself because _no one_ touches my hair except Logan. But I took a deep breath and forced myself to stay calm until it was all over. When the fingers finally left my hair, I took a quick look in the mirror.

Long strands of yellow, orange, and red were woven into the numerous tiny braids all over my head, contrasting beautifully against my natural black. All the braids were tied and woven together in an intricate pattern, hanging in graceful loops all around my head. Small areas on my face, especially around my forehead and nose, shone subtly in the light from the mirror. Dark smoky colors were around my eyes, making them almost look burnt.

"Alright, time for your costume," Bob announced. He went to the nearby closet and pulled out a long bag. He carried it over to me and unzipped it, my mouth falling open at what I saw.

A long black dress with a moderate V-neck rested inside, but from the sleeves cascaded long shiny strips that looked like black plastic. I carefully reached out to touch the simple, but beautiful, dress, and the fabric felt slippery yet very soft. A small glimmer caught my eye and I saw that similar strips hung from the back of the neckline.

"Someone like you and Logan don't need to be covered in coal dust. You need to make a statement when you roll into the room. Those strips will be lit on fire." I instantly whirled to Bob, knowing I looked extremely alarmed. He just chuckled, a deep laugh that reminded me of Papa's. "Don't worry, it's fake. I created it. You'll be completely safe. Let's get you dressed and to the waiting area."

He pulled the bag off the hanger, the strips billowing out slightly. I bit my lip in anticipation of wearing that dress, and also in fear for when it would be lit. Bob helped me step into the dress, the fabric feeling just as slippery on the inside. When he slid the straps up on my shoulders, I realized that I could barely feel the strips against my arms. Bob pulled the zipper up and directed me towards the mirror. The black fabric somehow managed to contrast with my pale skin more than my own dress. That along with my makeup and the colors in my hair almost made it look like my hair was in flames.

I let a smile play across my face. "Thank you."

He smiled back and rested a hand on my shoulder. "You are very welcome. Come on; let's go to the waiting area. Logan should be there by now."

The mention of Logan made me anxious to get there, but I forced myself to move slowly as I stepped into black boots and followed Bob. He led me through a wide hallway that eventually opened to a large room. Several people were milling around and I could easily distinguish who were the tributes. I noticed the girls from one, two, and three all talking together and I remembered hearing during a broadcast that all of them were named Jennifer. How that happened I could not tell you.

I directed my eyes forward and through the maze of people, I saw a pitch black chariot, ours. And standing next to the chariot, along with Gustavo and Jo, was Logan.

I pushed past Bob and ran towards Logan, holding my dress up so I wouldn't trip on it. Logan saw me coming and caught me in a hug. He set me down and smiled. "You look beautiful."

My cheeks burned. "And you look very handsome." He wore a black suit with the same strips falling along his back. All he had on for makeup was highlighting like mine, and I was glad. He didn't need to be covered, that wasn't who he was.

Glancing around while holding onto his arm, I found most of the tributes giving Logan and me strange looks. Especially those three Jennifers. Feeling very self-conscious, I turned into Logan and hid my face in his shoulder. Someone lightly shoved my shoulder and I pulled back slightly to see Gustavo looking at me.

"Don't give them the satisfaction of getting to you. They're only looking at you because you two are a couple. They're determining which would be easier to pluck off in the arena. Don't let them believe it's you," he said firmly but gently. I nodded, stepping back a little and straightening my posture, but I didn't let go of Logan's arm.

Then we had to get in the chariot so we could be paraded in front of the Capitol like a side show. Logan stepped up into the chariot and held his hand out to pull me up. Bob came up behind us with a strange device in his hands. He looked up at us. "Ready?"

I instantly reached down and gripped Logan's hand. He squeezed back. "Yeah, go ahead," he said carefully.

Bob touched the device to the strips on our backs and they immediately lit up into blazing flames. I gripped Logan's hand again, waiting for the flames to burn my skin. I relaxed when I realized that all I felt from the fire was subtle warmth, no burning. Bob lit my sleeves and again all I felt was the warmth. Logan squeezed my hand again as the door opened and the chariots began to be led out.

The crowd erupted into applause before the first chariot was even out, and then they just cheered louder. I tried not to grimace at the cheers, even though it disgusted me.

Logan and I had to wait for a long time before our chariot even moved because they exited in district order, so we were last. When we did finally move, Gustavo quickly looked up at us.

"Eddy, stop frowning and try a smile." I sighed tiredly and managed to give a blank look. I didn't know if I could smile in this situation.

As our chariot passed through the door, my ears were assaulted by the roar of the crowd. I looked around quickly, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer number of people there. Once the initial shock wore off, I realized they were all looking at us as they cheered.

"Look," Logan said, nodding towards the screens. I looked at them and found all cameras directed on us, and with good reason. The flames that clung to our backs flowed out, creating streams of fire that danced behind us. The ones on my dress sleeves seemed to flow around both of us, giving us an orange glow. When I saw our faces, I saw that the highlighting made more of an impact than my burnt eyes did, our skin flickering in the flames' glow. I found myself smiling at the sight, a true smile that made the crowd cheer even louder.

Logan wrapped his fingers around mine more, and lifted our arms into the air. The crowd cheered again, somehow louder. I fed off the energy of the crowd, standing a little taller and waving at them. I surprised myself by my behavior. I didn't know where it came from. I should hate these people and where I was, but I was actually enjoying myself.

The flames died down as our chariot wheeled over in place in the semi-circle the others created below the balcony seat that held the president of Panem: Arthur Griffin. A tall man with extremely short silver hair, he looked like the ideal leader. Yet, everyone in District 12 wondered how he came to power since we all saw him as a bumbling idiot.

He stood up and spread his arms wide. "Welcome tributes, to the annual Hunger Games. We wish you the best, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I looked up him while everyone cheered, and noticed how his gaze landed right on me. Not just on our chariot, but on me. The gaze unnerved me slightly and I brought my other hand up to grab Logan's arm. The chariots filed off into the same room that we exited.

When we came to a stop, Logan lifted me out and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him tightly, savoring the feeling. Tomorrow we would begin training, and in just a short week we would be in the arena fighting for our lives.

I could only hope we wouldn't be fighting each other.

* * *

**Okay, here's the thing. I'm getting tired of going through all the pre-Games stuff so the next chapter or two might be a bit rushed because I really want to get to the good stuff. Plus, I don't like rewriting stuff like that. Let's just face it, I don't make sense.**

**Who's been catching the new episodes? I want Kucy to happen.**

**Ciao,**

**Kris**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey there,**

**If you were expecting a new chapter, then I'm real sorry to disappoint you. Here's the deal though, my life has gotten way too hectic to even think about being able to continue this story. I'm in the nursing program at my college so all my time is spent studying and practicing labs for my clinicals. Then on the weekends I have to work. I just don't have the time anymore to write.**

**So it is with a heavy heart that I announce that I just can't write this story anymore. If someone wants to pick it up, just let me know and I'll give you a small nugget of info on how I was going to go with it. But I'm afraid I must stop trying to live in this chapter of my life and close the door on it. Life happens, what can you do?**

**Feel free to throw food at me through the internet or be disappointed with me, but please don't send me hate mail because of this. I really did try, but life got in the way.**

**Till next time, ciao mi amore,**

**Kris**


End file.
